This invention relates to chemical vapour deposition (CVD) diamond material, its production and optical devices and elements arising from this material.
There is a range of optical devices which, as a result of their unique requirements, place high demands on the material used for them. Examples include laser windows, where high intensity beams need to pass undisturbed through a window which is required to provide some form of isolation, and other devices such as optical reflectors, diffraction gratings and etalons.
Depending on the particular application, key properties that may play a role in the selection or manufacturing of an appropriate material include low and uniform birefringence, uniform and high refractive index, low induced birefringence or refractive index variation as a function of strain, low and uniform optical absorption, low and uniform optical scatter, high optical (laser) damage threshold, high thermal conductivity (minimising temperature variation within the optical element), an ability to be processed to show a high surface polish together with high parallelism and flatness, mechanical strength, abrasion resistance, chemical inertness, and repeatability in the material parameters so that it is reliable in the application.
Many materials fulfill one or more of these requirements, but most applications require more than one, and often the material chosen is a compromise, limiting the final performance.